Goosebumps
by BuffGirl300
Summary: HG one-shot. Hogsmeade is having a haunted house in honor of Halloween. Can a few scares scare Harry and Ginny into one anothers arms?
1. Default Chapter

A/N-I haven't seen too many fics celebrating our upcoming holiday Halloween so I figured I would with a good ole' H/G story! I hope everyone enjoys! takes a bow lol

Rating-PG13 (most likely not even that unless you count the cursing...)

Disclaimer-J.K Rowling owns all things HP and if I had been born alot earlier it might have been me! ...Okay so not.

Summary-HG one-shot. Hogsmeade is having a haunted house in honor of Old Hallows Eve. Can a few scares scare Harry and Ginny into one anothers arms? Just read! :P

A/N2-In case you haven't noticed I'm completely and utterly uber un British. I begged to be British but NO lol so pardon me if things aren't... completely british like? I'm eating chocolate icecream ergo my hyperness :P!! AND I'm on the 5th book, so no I haven't finished reading all the ones out yet. Excuse me for being busy! Now without further ado on to the story!

88888888888888888888888888

Ginny walked behind her brother and his best friends as they made their way through Hogsmeade. They entered Honeydukes and bought more candy then usual it being the weekend of Halloween. Ginny sighed softly watching Harry talking with Cho Chang, the evil bitch whore, and laughing pleasantly. She rolled her eyes, what he saw in her she had no idea. Sure, she was okay looking, and she wasn't too vile.

Okay she was a nice son of a bitch. Which only put fuel to the fire of hating her more. She knew everyone thought she was sooo over her small crush on Harry. And she was. She didn't have a crush on him... She loved him. The, ' I can't live without you' love and she hated him for it. Him and his unruly untamable hair and peircing green eyes that made her weak in the knees...

Not that looks was all that mattered. He was always lending a helping hand, protecting her older brother and even saving her. He was funny when he wanted to be, cracking jokes to her in the common room causing her to laugh all night or even in front of Snape or McGonagall. He was extremely nice, and considerate, and... well need she say brave?

Cho placed a kiss on Harry's now flaming red cheek as she made her way out of Honeydukes. It just wasn't fair, she was just a 15 year old whom he saw as his little sis, and Cho was 17 and always what Harry wanted. She growled in frustration causing her to choke on the piece of candy she had placed in her mouth a few seconds ago.

" You alright there Ginny? " She nodded at Harry but continued to cough and he patted her back awkwardly. She finally settled down and said in a rasping voice.

" Thanks. " He merely nodded and as Ron and Hermione came over smiled brightly.

" Hey, we saw you and Cho getting awfully friendly? " Ron asked wriggling his eyebrows.

" How could you see with your face attached to Hermione's all the while? " Ginny asked tilting her head causing some of her red flaming hair to fall out of her hairbow.

" Why did I let you follow us around again? " She felt her face redden but didn't dare step down.

" I thought I asked you a question first? " Hermione at this point stepped between the two.

" Alright, do I need to send you both to a corner for a time out? " Both pouted and Ron shook his head and Ginny grunted.

" Hey, I hear the hunted house is supposed to be scary... "

" Oh come now Harry, we've faced things adults never have and we're supposed to be scared of some haunted house? "

888888888888888888888888888888888

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Ron screamed in horror as a man dressed in a clown costume jumped out at them. Ginny had a wide grin plastered on her face. Harry chuckled as Hermione tried to calm him down.

" Ron, it's just makeup and a rubber knife... "

" Watch out Ron he's glaring at you! " He made a noise and clung onto Hermione's arm as though it were his life line. Ginny at this point was laughing so hard she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Harry smiled and nodded his head for them to continue. Ron tried to make an escape out the emergency exit door but Hermione dragged him on.

" You alright? " He asked clearly amused.

" Oh Merlin, it hurts! " She said clutching her stomach all the while laughing. They both jumped when hearing a loud scream. Both burst into laughter realising it was none other than ron's girly screams. Harry eventually fell to the ground unable to subside his laughter. After a few minutes both clamed and wiped tears out of their eyes.

" Oh no, now we're all behind. " Harry shrugged standing up and offering her his hand.

" Then we'd better catch up. "

" I'm soo sorry Harry you probably wanted to go through with Hermione and Ron, you didn't have to stay behind with me- "

" And leave you for the monsters to take? Never! " She smiled glad it was too dark for him to see her blush. " Plus, Ron's screaming was giving me a headache. " They continued down the long hallway in silence until Ginny slipped on something slippery. Her hand went to the floor so the collision wouldn't be too painful. She squinched her nose up feeling the ground was sticky.

" Are you okay? " Harry asked genuinely concerned and offered her a hand. She didn't except not wanting to get the icky red stuff on him. She helped herself up and watched Harry take the hand he had offered her and put it in his pocket his face showing slight hurt.

" I'm fine I just slipped on this yucky stuff. " She explained a slight smile as she held up her hands.

" Oh. " He said dumbly and she could almost swear she saw him blush even in the pitch black. " What is it? " He asked. She shrugged.

" I dunno. " She looked at it closely and he watched her eyes widen slightly.

" What? "

" Blood. " He smiled.

" This is supposed to be a scary house Gin, it's not real. " She began laughing at herself.

" Wow, I feel stupid. I mean- "

" BLAAHHH!!!!!!!!"

" AHHHH!!" Both Ginny and Harry jumped grabing one another in midair. A monster, stranely enough resembling McGonagall, smirked and left them alone.

" Now I feel stupid. " Ginny pointed and laughed at him.

" You scream like a girl! "

" I do not! " She snorted while laughing.

" You do too! " He rolled his eyes. They then both noticed they were holding one anothers hand. Her eyes widened and she met his green ones.

" Come on. " He said tugging on her hand. " It's not over yet. "

A/N- I was not expecting to end it here but I kinda like it. If everyone is dissatisfied with the ending I'll continue with another chap. Mkay? This is my first HG story being post so I hope you all enjoyed it, I loved writing it.


	2. Chap 2

A/N-Thanks for the reviews, I've decided to go ahead and finish the story much more detailed and hopefully not leaving too much untold. :P I hope you guys enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on, " He said tugging on her hand, " It's not over yet. " She smiled as he led her through laughing when passing a monster strongly resembling Snape said very dully,

" Boo. " Harry of course laughed as hard as he could right there in front of Snape not helping Ginny since as we all know laughing's contagious. He glared at them as they walked off muttering what sounded like,

" Like they could do a better job. " This only made Harry laugh harder. She playfully shoved him in the shoulder,

" There goes my passing Potions! " He smiled.

" Like you'd pass it anyway. " She pretended to be offended.

" I'd like you to know that I'm a model student! " He rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, yeah, YEESH!! " He wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling on the very short midget like monster.

" Oh, I'm quite alright! Sorry. " They watched Professor Flitwick go off and attempt to scare a group of kids behind them. they exchanged looks.

" Short people frighten me. " Ginny concluded dragging him on. He merely smiled shaking his head and allowing her to drag him on.

" Ginny? " He asked slightly hesitant.

" Yeah huh? "

" Do you like Dean? " She stopped pulling him along and turned to face him. He was staring down at her with those gorgeous green eyes. ' I only went out with him to prove I was over you...'

" Of course, I mean I went out with him so yeah I liked him. Don't you like Cho? " By now she had let go of his hand and crossed her arms over herself defensively.

" I did- "

" Past tense? "

" You still really like that git? " She took a step away from him.

" Now he's a git? " He closed his eyes in frustration.

" Why are you getting so defensive? "

" Why are you asking me all of these questions? " By now their voices were rised slightly and both glaring menacingly at each other.

" Maybe because I care. " With this she looked down at her hands to hide her eyes.

" I already have 6 brothers I don't need another one. " She whispered with a shaky voice. He lifted her cheek so he was looking her in the eyes.

" I never said I wanted to be your brother. "

" No... but you never said you didn't. I've always just been the little girl Ginny to you, don't deny it. I'm 16 now though, if I wanna date Dean then by golly I will. " Silence.

" BO- "

" GO AWAY! " They both yelled and Trelawny sulkily walked off kicking at the ground.

" You don't... you don't love him do you? " She rolled her eyes.

" No Harry you see I'm too busy loving y- " She stopped realising what she just said. His eyes were wide now as he stared down at her.

" What did y- "

" I said I love you! I love you! I l-o-v-e y-o-u! I know I shouldn't and that you bloody well don't want me to- "

" Will you please stop making these assumptions!? " Silence yet again. They stared into one anothers eyes.

" By all means, correct my assumptions Harry. " She replied quietly taking a step toward him. He too took a step towards her.

" First off, I've been over Cho for a while now, she's not my type. Secondly, I've never wanted to be your brother. You see, it be strange to be so when I feel this way- "

" What way? " She asked a few tears slipping from her eyes down her face. He wiped them away his face inches from her.

" How'd you put it? I love you, I l-o-v-e y-o-u. " More tears.

" Don't tease me. " She whispered.

" I'm not Gin. "

" How can I believe you? " She asked. " What if I'm just dreaming? " His eyes closed and she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she snaker her arms around his neck and into his unruly black hair pushing him deeper into the kiss. His arms were wrapped around her small waist and she opened her mouth giving him all the permission her needed. They broke apart finally breathing in deeply.

" Did that feel like a dream? " She smiled.

" I'm not sure, you're gonna have to try me again. " He smiled his eyes dancing.

" Well, I have to do what I must. " And their lips met one anothers again.

888888888888888888888888888888

" Hey you guys took awfully long. " They both exchanged looks.

" It took us a while to recover from our laughing fit. Sorry. " Hermione frowned.

" Was it cold in there? "

" Huh? " Ron smiled.

" They were scared too! See, you're covered in goosebumps Gin! " She felt a blush coming up.

" O-ooh. Yeah, scared." Harry smiled knowingly.

" You too Harry? " Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh. " It was Ginny's turn to grin. " Yeah, Snape, scared the shit outta me. "

" You okay Ginny? " Ginny nodded recovering from choking on her spit.

" Fine. "

A/N-Happy now? I hope you guys liked, REVIEW!


End file.
